1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for directing a beam of light.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is common to provide apparatus for directing a beam of light in, for example, a disco or on a stage and the conventional method of providing such apparatus is to provide a support rotatable about a vertical axis under the control of a motor. The support itself carries a horizontal spindle about which a spotlight or other light source is rotatable under the control of a second motor. By appropriate energisation of the first and second motors, it is possible to direct the beam of the spotlight in any direction. In use, the light source is rotated around the horizontal shaft, which has the effect that the apparatus not being applicable to all light sources, as some will not operate in all orientations. Further a light source with its optical system may be a heavy mass which is difficult to move quickly and quietly.